


Run aways

by Cat58



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Gore, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Nightmares, Oof Yellow is so gay, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Running Away, its hard to explain, like literally can’t keep their hands off each other, mature for first eight chapters, they are really in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat58/pseuds/Cat58
Summary: An AU where Yellow and Blue run from White Diamond because of her actions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow I haven’t posted in forever. Anyway, I hope ya enjoy this one don’t be afraid to leave comments :)

Her warm skin felt like pure light on my own. Her hot breath swept rhythmically on the back of my neck, I felt each exhale. Her broad arms were wrapped protectively over my body, shielding me from all that dare threaten. I always felt this way with Yellow, this feeling of pure bliss mixed with a sort of protection I could never feel with another being.

We lay together, body’s tangled in a sort of loving mess, in only our own skins. Yellows helmet lay useless on the ground and my cloaks were somewhere half across the room.  _ Unnecessary.  _

 

I turned in her arms so I could look at the sweet innocence that came with such the simple act of slumber. The face that held everything and nothing at the same time. I traced small shapes on her gem. Laying light kisses after each gentle touch. This caused her eyes to burst open in a strange almost frantic manner, as if she’d not remembered our previous night. Either it be that or she had some sort of nightmare causing such a startled expression that now began vanishing from her face. Her eyes looked down at me as a small smile crawled on her face. She lowered her head to reach my lips, kissing me lightly as she held me tighter in her arms. 

 

“M-my D-Diamonds…” a small voice peeped from behind the door. Yellow pulled away from me and glanced at the door with an annoyed glint in her eye. 

 

“Come in, Pearl,” Yellow sighed as she held me closer to her own body. The door slide open with a small metallic hum, and closed with a similar noise. 

 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Pearl stand, clearly uncomfortable by the state of the room along with the state of her superiors. 

“Madame White Diamond has heard word of your… antics as she called them,” she gulped, “and she would like to discuss the matter with both of you, my Diamonds.” 

 

Yellow sighed again. 

“Very well,” Yellow said as she waved her Pearl away. She looked down at me, and as our eyes met all sense of annoyance disappeared from her eyes.

 

When the door opened and closed Yellow cupped my face in her hands then ran a hand from my cheek to my neck then stopped when her hand lay on my hips. 

“You’re beautiful,” she said lightly as she pressed her mouth on my neck leaving a dark azure blotch. 

 

I laughed a bit before letting out a small moan as she began kissing lower and lower until she reached my stomach. 

 

Knocking on the door caused Yellow to stop nipping and sucking at my skin, instead she grumbled as she formed herself a jumpsuit and walked toward the door. I followed behind her as I myself, made myself a dark blue jumpsuit with a high collar to hide the love marks Yellow gifted me. 

 

When the door opened, White Diamonds pearl stood in the doorway with an abnormal smile laying on her face. 

“My Diamond wishes to converse this instant,” then as simple as her order was she left. No salute. No pleasantries. Just empty and cold. Just like her Diamond.

 

I grabbed Yellows hand in mine, letting her feel that she wasn’t alone. 

 

~~~

 

White had always caused a lot of hardship in my life. She’d either threaten me or Yellow, or perhaps she’d simply talk. Talk about  _ PInk. _ About our courts. About the wars we’ve lost. No matter what it’s always to hurt me or Yellow. 

 

As soon as I walked in the glooming door of White Diamonds base, a sense of dread filled my lungs causing me to tighten my grip on Yellows hand. She met my eyes and gave me a small nod just to remind me that she would always protect me. 

 

“Come,” Whites emotionless voice boomed. 

 

Yellows heels clanked against the hard floor which brought me a strange sort of comfort, hearing and feeling her presence was almost enough to stop my intruding emotions. The feeling of sadness and dread were held off simply because of Yellows shoes… 

 

“Do you know why I called you?” 

 

“I don’t think I’m fully aware,” Yellow said meeting the eyes of White Diamond whom looked disappointed. She stood in the center of the room with her arms up and head slightly tilted down to look at us. 

 

“You and Blue. You are in a  _ romantic  _ relationship.”

 

“That… that is correct, yes.” 

 

“That is so unprofessional for a  _ Diamond,” _ she spat as her eyes lingered on our locked hands. Her cold eyes and vicious stare caused Yellow to squirm. Her hand fell from mine as she looked down in what looked like an ounce of shame. 

 

She noticed our silence and boomed a bit of laughter. Our struggle was amusing for her…

 

“Blue. What is the meaning of your clothes?” White took notice of the abnormally high collar, my clothing usually consisted of very conservative wear but never to this extent. 

 

“Perhaps I wanted change,” I said as calmly as possible.

 

“Remove it.”

 

“Excuse me?” My voice filled with panic why would she want me to do such an act… Yellow sidestepped closer to me.

 

“I gave you an order.”

 

“White what is the meaning of this?!” Yellow interjected. 

 

White just stared, though, and wouldn’t stop until she got as she pleased. So I began undressing myself. 

A tear fell friom my eye as I saw Yellow stand hopelessly beside me and White stared entranced by my body. She transformed herself and became my size, stepping close to me with a strange look in her eye. She touched me, running her hand from between my breasts to my stomach. As if to make sure I was real. 

“White, stop,” Yellow pushed herself between White and I. 

“I could smash your gem into a million different pieces and throw them into the hottest star imaginable. How  _ dare  _ you tell  _ me  _ what to do.”

 

I watched as Yellow pulled out her weapon, and pointed it at the gem on White Diamonds forehead. 

“Don’t touch her,” Yellow snarled. 

 

“Think you’re tough?” White growled. 

 

Yellows sword dug a bit into Whites gem, in response White made herself her normal height. Towering over Yellow and I. 

“I could shatter you, right now,” White stated. 

Yellow pushed me back a bit as she wielded her sword against White Diamond. Her eyes were crazed and her movements were fast. She knew what she’d done.  _ Treason _ . She knew what could happen. To me, to her. But still she fought. I formed myself my normal robes, as Yellow glared at White. 

 

“You’re Pearls in my maze. I could always get more. You mean nothing to me,” White said grinning as we practically tumbled out the door. 

~~~ 

 

“Yellow? Are you okay?” I said, concerned, I held her face in my hands and pressed my forehead on her own. 

 

“Blue, I’m… I’m sorry,” she said, unable to fully meet my eyes. 

 

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for,” I assured.

 

“She  _ touched  _ you,” She grimaced, “I went insane. I-I acted without thinking.” 

 

“Yellow. It’s okay now. White. She can’t hurt us,” I said as I lifted her hand up to touch my cheek. 

 

“If she were to, it would be me at fault.” She said as she met my eyes. 

 

“I love you,” I responded softly.

 

Her hand lingered on my cheek without my assistance, and her lips landed on my mouth. I’d follow her to the ends of space without a second thought. I’d do anything for her. 

 

Our kiss broke, but she lingered for a few seconds with her forehead on mine and her eyes closed. 

“Apologies, Blue but I have some work to finish up,” she said as she pulled away from my grasp.

I sighed a bit, “very well, Yellow.” 

 

As her presence vanished from the room, I cried. I cried for Yellow, I cried for me and I cried for our future. Everything came in shape of large tears that fell to the ground with a useless plop. I tried wiping away the seemingly endless water, but more came to replace it. I drowned in my own sorrow. White was going to kill my love… I knew she would. So I quickly devised a plan, Yellow and I were to change our size and appearance and live among the humans that lurked on Earth. The only planet no gem would dare look. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter I will definitely make the next one longer! Thank ya for reading! I don’t bite so don’t be afraid to leave your insight on this :)

__“Blue, we have jobs to do. I cannot just leave my gems, just as you can’t leave yours,” she said as she began tapping at her screen.

“Dear I cannot stay, if she decides to shatter you I don’t know what I’d do,” I said as I walked over to Yellow from behind and buried my face in her neck.

“Love, she wouldn’t shatter me…” she responded as she laid her hand on my cheek.

“Yellow, please I beg and plea for you to come… even if she wouldn’t I couldn't stand staying if you were… were,” tears flooded into my eyes the mere thought of Yellows shattering caused me too much sorrow to hold in any longer.

I glanced at Yellow whom had now turned to face me fully, she had formed some of my tears in her eyes and they were now rolling almost freely down her face. She embraced me, and almost immediately my tears had ceased.

She sighed a bit, mulling over the thought in her head for a few moments. She perhaps thought of the pros and cons and perhaps she even weighted them all in her head. That is the amount of time she took before giving me a definitive answer.

“I’ll go with you. I’d follow you anywhere, Blue,” she hummed lowly in my ear causing shivers to run down my spine. The tone of her voice practically melted me, as I’d never heard it before. Something so full of love, so full of admiration it greeted my ears.

 

“According to a few older patrols I have sent in the past few Earth years, they wear a variety of attire. This would include, short sleeve shirts, long sleeved shirts, tuxedos which I must say would look rather dashing on you, or perhaps a dress,” Yellow explained as she sit on my bed with me beside her.

“Do you have photos?”

“You’re in luck,” she responded as she handed me photocopies of all the different things she listed as possible disguises to blend in with the humans.

“I am too indecisive for this, perhaps I’ll just form myself variations of these each day we live on Earth.”

Yellow chuckled a bit at my response, but quickly tried to cover up the fact she found any amusement in my words at all.

“We need to prepare to use a lot of energy, Blue. Shrinking ourselves down like that… we’d need to practically hibernate for months.”

“We don’t have time!” I blurted, “what if White were to find out… she’d have both our gems for this… oh stars… oh stars,” I got up, buried my hands deep in my hands and began pacing. Yellow quickly got up to join me, she grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close to her chest. She’d never been so… physical before it was such a strange yet welcomed change.

“We will figure this out, Blue. I’ll figure it out,” she said as she raked her fingers through my hair. I nestled deeper into her arms, her warmth felt good on my watering eyes and my cold skin. She’d always been so warm whereas my skin always felt like pure ice when touched. Though I’d get significantly warmer when ever I were to be close to Yellow. Her warmth felt safe, and I longed to feel it whenever we were apart. Which, to an extent was probably a curse but… though Yellow would never admit it she loved the physical contact we shared. She only barely showed it because of status but soon it would hardly matter… soon all that would matter is her and I. Living in hopeful peace from our courts and White Diamond.

 

~~~

 

After days of hasty preparation we had a decent amount of energy and a decent plan that Yellow had to formulate because the entire situation made me incredibly nervous to an extent. First we’d send our courts into a kind of… democracy I believe is the word. They would hold votes and the like, then they wouldn’t need us to take of them. For our escape we’d stage a crash, we both were shattered by the sheer force of the impact. A grim but effective proposition.

 

“Yellow, dear,” I said softly.

“Hm?” She hummed as she worked out a few things on her tablet.

“If it doesn’t work…”

“Blue, you mustn’t worry. It’ll work.”

I walked behind her, wrapping my hands gently around her face. She looked up to look at me in response, so I landed a quick peck on her lips.

 

“We will live a normal human life soon enough, dear.”

“I shall hope.”

“And I shall give it to you.”

 

~~~

I woke up cuddled into Yellows sleeping body. Her soft snores wrought comfort to me. I dragged myself on her chest, as I closed my eyes drifting back off to sleep.

 

“Blue?”

“Yes, my dear?” I fluttered my eyes open slowly.

“Blue!”

I scanned the dimly lit room and I couldn’t see her anywhere… my face dimmed and turned to pure black. As my words echoed and bounced off the room.

“Yellow?” My voice was full of defeat as I walked into the darkness. After minutes of aimless walking I found her, my heart fluttered when I saw her tall figure stand against the barrenness of the room.

“Yellow!” I ran to her, but as I got closer something seemed off… she didn’t react to my frantic calls… she didn’t yell back to me… she just stood. When I was about two feet away she turned her body to face me. Her gem was partly gauged out of her chest, and her eyes looked at me in shock and sadness.

My heart sunk deep in my chest… what was the meaning of this…

“My love… I tried to give you my heart but instead you’ve taken it,” she muttered under her breath. I didn’t know what she had meant by it… that is until I looked down at my own hands. They were covered in golden blood, the same blood that lathered Yellows half ripped out gem.

A toothy grin smirked behind Yellow and then they both were gone and I… I was alone.

 

“Blue?! Blue please talk to me!” A voice screamed at me as a tear fell on my face from above.

I snapped my eyes open, to see Yellow with her hands on both my arms and her stomach on mine. Her eyes frantically scanned my face, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

 

“Thank stars,” she said before collapsing over my limp body stealing my lips in hers.

 

“W-what happened?” I asked when our kiss broke, “why are you crying?”

 

“Blue, you kept screaming. You were yelling and yelling… you wouldn’t stop saying ‘Yellow what happened why is your blood in my hands?’ Over and over again, Blue. You refused to stop and I-I wasn’t crying,” she mumbled the last part.

 

After a few seconds of silently staring at me with worry written all over her face she got up from her position of straddling me, and proceeded to the door. She huffed.

“Let us go, we must hurry. I can’t bare to wait longer,” she said softly.

“Very well.”

As we headed into Yellows ship together I grew excited yet a bit saddened. We would go to Pinks graveyard to hide out… I tried to push away the thoughts but they continued to fester in the back of my mind. I’d never see my court nor my gems again. I’m leaving just as Pink did and now… now she is dead. Shattered. Just how I’ll be presumed. Dead. Shattered.

 

I sighed. Was I truly ready for this?

 

~~~

 

Everything went according to plan, we landed then Yellow preceded to make the ship look like it had crashed on the surface of the planet. We used about all our energy to change our appearances, turning to an average human woman height among with a few other features that needed to be adjusted.

 

The amount of weakness I felt afterward was intense, like being kicked while I was already limping on the floor. I released a big breath as I fell to the dirt. Yellow had fallen as well and looked visibly shaken, her eyes studied the floor and her body went limp. Soon enough I could no longer see Yellow or really anything in that case, all I saw was only black that covered my eyes and a nagging feeling of being tired. Except I fell asleep without Yellows arms draped like sunlight on my body and without her soft snores like the soft patterns of waves. I fell asleep under an unforgiving sun in a pile of dry sand.

 

When my eyes flickered open I saw an unfamiliar face peer at me curiously, it’s hand was touching my gem. I backed away immediately scared it would shatter me, who knew what these creatures were capable of.

“I found you and your friend on the beach all passed out an’ all. Though ya needed ma help,” his accent was unfamiliar to me but he held an unnaturally big smile on his face. This was the first representation of a male specimen I’ve ever seen unless you count the times…. my mind drifted to those other times I’ve seen male representation… then I quickly snapped back to the reality of the situation.

“Where do y’all live?”

“I…” I didn’t know what to tell him, should I tell him Earth? Or perhaps a ‘city’ as they are called on this planet.

“Homeworld,” I foolishly said then began internally cursing myself.

“Irish are ya?” He asked chuckling.

I didn’t know quite what an ‘Irish’ does but perhaps I resembled one or spoke like one… well I hope I can fit in with them.

“Welcome to Beach City,” he said bearing the same large grin.

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! This took me forever to come out with! I’m so sorry! I hope you enjoy this and I should have regular chapters coming out!

Darkness swelled around my head, beating like an organic heart. Clogging up my thoughts with pure nothingness. Yellows gem sat stiffly on the floor, gold blood oozed from it nonchalantly. While I sat, crying, bleeding tears from my eyes and fighting back the urge to sit forever. I slammed my fists on the floor, the same hands that held the same gold blood…

Death was stalking… and I’d be the cause.

 

I jolted awake and as swift as a lightning bolt I began searching for Yellow. If not seen her since… since I was picked up by that… that human. What had been his name? My memory failed me but that was at less importance. Yellow could be out there and perhaps… just perhaps I shattered her…. the thought stung my mind like a pile of gem shards on my skin. I have had dreams like these and they’d never been good. The last thing I needed was for Yellow to be shattered on my account.

 

“Yellow!” I yelled in no direction in particular. I jogged around the humans house. Searching and searching…

“Yellow!” I yelled again, almost breaking into tears out of pure frustration.

“What are ya yabberin’ about?” The old human scolded as he hobbled down the stairs.

“Where… where’d she go?” I practically whimpered with large globs of water hanging in my eyes.

“Your friend from yesterday? She’s out in the yard,” he said simply then trudged back upstairs.

I ran outside, and embraced Yellow as soon as I found her, she limply hugged me back with a single arm. Her voice was weak and shaky when she spoke, “Blue… my dear… I’m… I’m cracked,”

she squeezed my hand in hers.

“Wh-what n-no…”

“It’s all your fault,” she said weakly.

Her hand began crushing mine, testing how much she could push before I’d break. Her eyes gleamed pink. My gem felt hot and when I looked at my azure gem, all I saw was a hilt of a sword.

 

I bolted upright covered in cold sweat. Yellow laid beside me in a house I was unfamiliar with… her face was innocent and expressionless. Her movements slow and uncalculated. I wiped the sweat from my brow and looked down at my body. I was naked. Completely and utterly. What happened?

My shiftiness in the bed must’ve woken up Yellow because she stared at me as she traced small shapes my thigh.

“Glad to see you’re awake,”she whispered.

“What… happened yesterday?”

“You blacked out, so I carried you to this place I found. This human tried to pick you up, it’s okay though I took care of him,” she said devilishly.

“Took care?” I gulped.

“Oh calm down, Blue. I practically flicked him and he fell over,” she shrugged.

I moved in closer to her, “why don’t I have clothes?”

“You didn’t form any, Blue,” she responded as she moved her hand from my thigh up to my cheek. I put my hand atop of hers, sighing as I leaned into it.

“I stayed up all night researching the human agenda,” she said softly.

“What did you find?”

“We need jobs in order to fit in with the humans.”

“How do we get assigned a job?”

“I believe we ask for one.”

“Where?”

“To hell if I know.”

“What does that mean?” I asked as I leaned in closer to Yellows warm equally naked body.

“I’m still unsure, collecting all the data needed shall be hard but I’ll get it eventually,” she said as she embraced me in her arms, “we do need to change up our speaking just a bit.”

“Oh?”

“We sound too formal, from some of the comments I read on public platforms humans have gotten practically illiterate. I am surprised they even live,” Yellow snorted. I humored the thought for second, changing the way I speak? A strange notion that was…

  
  


“What is this place, anyway?”

“I believe it’s called Beach City,” Yellow said as she looped her arm around my waist as we walked together from the beach into the town.

“That sounds familiar.”

Yellow held confusion on her face but she didn’t respond, and perhaps that was better than telling her about that strange dream I’d had.

 

When we reached the town people gave us strange looks as if we didn’t belong or we were simply strange. I couldn’t figure out why. Did my short blue and green patterned dress not fit in? Did Yellows small white dress with a brown decorative belt not fit in? Did we need to change? Were we doing something wrong? We were the size of humans, we resembled a human…

“I think they already hate us,” I said quietly as a few humans walked past glaring at us.

“Oh sweet Blue, they cannot already form opinions on us,” she said as she kissed my forehead.

Though that seemed to turn peoples stares into uncomfortable grimises as if we’d shattered their loved ones yet we did nothing of the sort.

 

The weird looks proceeded as we made our way to the nearest business we could find. A place that served what humans called, ‘pizza’ a strange name for an equally strange ingestible object. It was circular with cheese and meat. I would never even think to ingest that.

 

“Welcome to Kiki’s Pizza,” this female human said from behind that counter covered in pizza boxes.

“Hi, um… I would re-... want a job,” Yellow sputtered as she tried to talk like a human.

“Uh...sure you can take the night shift because I don’t wanna,” the woman laughed a bit.

Yellow and I nodded a bit.

“Thanks.”

 

After being briefed with the horrid act of producing a pizza, she left us in the horrid place. The light above us flickered annoyingly and made a strange hum. We waited for an hour and no one came. So, we began… well not doing quite our jobs.

Yellow flashed me one of her small smiles, the kind only I would see.

“You look amazing,” she said sweetly as she walked over to me placing her hands loosely on my hips. I planted a kiss on her mouth in response, giggling on her lips. Our kisses got deeper… and deeper… I was being forced closer and closer into the wall. Her knee dug into me, causing my soft giggle to turn into a loud moan.

 

A cough broke us apart.

 

“Oh um… sorry about that.”

The man just looked at us in slight disgust, just as everyone else did.

“How can you do that? Disgusting,” the man shook his head as he grimaced.

“Look. Do you want anything or do I have to kick your ass?” Yellow snapped as she glared at the man.

“I’m not scared of two gays,” he snickered.

Yellow walked from behind the counter and toward him, she pushed him into the wall. Hoisting him up by his shirt collar.

“You want to say anything else?”

He spat on her. He spat on a monarch, a gem that could shatter him and his entire species. He made a deadly mistake. She punched him straight in the jaw, causing red liquid to spill from his mouth. She dropped him, causing him to fall to his knees. Just as all would.

 

~~~

 

To say the least, we got in a lot of trouble for picking a fight. Though, in the end, we weren’t punished. After all, he told the authorities that he had threatened us. Yellow, was simply defending me.

 

“Blue?” Yellow has said when we sat on the beach two days after the incident.

“Yes, Love?”

“Do you think it was wrong? What I did to that man? He made me so angry and I… i just snapped. Like I always do,” she sighed.

“I don’t think you were wrong, but maybe humans think you were. I will always love you, Yellow. Always.”

“It’s a shame we lost our first job…” she said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

“We will find another…”

 

Silence fell above our head. Then I heard the soft snores of Yellow as she fell asleep, peacefully on my shoulder.

 

When the moon fell from the sky and the sun hung high, Yellow jolted awake screaming my name.

“Yellow? Is eve-“ she landed a kiss on my lips, cutting my off of previous worrying.

“I’m…fine,” she said closing her eyes and holding my shoulders tightly.

“I’ve been having dreams too, if that’s what it was,” I said softly.

“You… were…” she drifted.

“I won’t leave you, Yellow.”

“But…” a small, almost unnoticeable tear sprung from her eye. She quickly wiped it away, but I saw it all the same.

 

“It’ll be okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah sorry about mega late updates

t had been two weeks since we lived on Earth and well, apart from strange dreams that often kept me from sleep everything was going well. We bought a house in Beach City and successfully lived their. No one dare disturb us, especially after what Yellow had done to that man in ‘Kiki’s Pizza’. Yellow had a job at some kind of money holding facility while I tried to interact with other humans to get to know their cultures, mostly to fit in better. Though, it seems it’ll be much harder than I originally anticipated… 

“So, Blue, are you married? Have any kids? Inform me” a woman I had struck a conversation with asked me with a lot of curiosity in her voice. The issue was, though, I had no idea what ‘married’ even meant… so I had no clue how to even respond to her question.  
“Married?” I asked, desperately trying not to sound like a fool. She gave me a strange look, then slowly responded by saying “you know, that ceremony people go through to be closer to one another. Usually it’s a man and a female, the way it should be,” she grumbled the last part.  
“Oh yes! Sorry, I am married. No kids though. My wife--” I said, proud that I could refer to Yellow with such a title.  
“Wife?” the woman said with a glint of fear in her voice. It almost sounded like the fear in a gems voice when they were threatened to be shattered.  
“Yes! Is that a problem?”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t realise you were...gay… I-I gotta go,” she said. Her smile quickly diminished and her demeanor changed rapidly as she stalked off like an injured animal.

That night, when Yellow came home obviously exhausted by her day job at that facility. She shut the door almost noiselessly and proceeded to walk over to the couch where she’d normally find me asleep, yet this time I was curled into myself as a soft tear rolled down my face.  
“Blue?”  
I slowly looked up at her and met her eyes.  
“What is the matter?” she asked as she sat with me and placed her hand on my thigh.  
“I’m starting to wonder what it is that is wrong with us, the name that man called us… this woman today she said the same thing. Gay.” I said softly with small breaths taken in between.  
“Blue, they are humans for stars sake. We’ve lived longer than the entirety of the human race combined. Their opinions should not matter to you,” she said very matter of factly. I smiled a very small grin, which seemed to be contagious because she smiled right back. A rare occurrence but welcome every time. 

With a small grunt she quickly got up from the couch and lifted me up. To which, out of surprise, I began laughing so hard I would have thought it would shake the house. When we arrived at the bed, she lightly threw me on it and began straddling me. Kissing me with a smile on her face as her hands traveled slowly down from my face to my hips. Her mouth then moved right up to my ear, and in between nibbling on my ear she purred, “phase it off.” Her hands messed with my pants, and after a flash of light her hand was rubbing my nude thigh. Her slightly wet lips began to kiss down my neck leaving dark hickeys wherever her lips touched. I moaned loudly as my nails dug into Yellows bare skin.  
I fell asleep, naked, in her arms which always helped me sleep with piece of mind. And with pleasure still ripe in my mind I fell asleep.

A whirlwind of gem shards began swirling around me, screaming in pain and agony. Pink’s voice filled my head  
‘If only you went with me when I went to Earth. Why weren't you there? I died because of you.’  
Yellows voice then began chanting as well  
‘I will never love you, I only stay because you’re something to do’ 

I tried to cover my ears but the sound seemed to come from inside my gem, echoing throughout my being. I screamed. Trying to block it all out, but to no avail. Gem shards then appeared in my hands, lathered in yellow blood… a wave of blood consumed me in one swift gulp. 

I jotted awake, painting like a dog. Yellow was turned away from me, exposing the nail marks decorating her back. They were slightly red in color which instantly caused shame to fill me. Did I hurt her? I walked slowly and quietly out of the room with Yellow sleeping, strangely without making noise, and went outside to admire the ocean waves. After I formed myself a cloak to wear though.  
The soft waves nipped gently at the sand. As the moonlight shined overhead everything. Most animals and all humans were asleep. I’ll never understand that. Why would humans sleep when the most beautiful thing hangs above them? 

The night passed and the morning slipped in quickly. As I walked into the house I saw Yellow had already made me my morning tea and her coffee sat, steaming, next to it.  
“Good morning Yellow,” I said into the room as I knew she had to be somewhere.  
“Blue. Where did you go last night?” Yellow asked as she sat on the other side of the table, sporting a yellow suit and her gem on display. It took place of jewelry, and all together it looked rather nice. Her legs were crossed as were her arms as she sat there waiting for an answer.  
“I went outside, I watched the moon,” I responded as I took a sip of the tea on the table.  
“Do you saw it then?” She asked darkly.  
“Saw what?”  
“White’s ship. It’s coming to this miserable hunk of rock,” she said as she looked at the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

I blinked tears from my eyes vigorously, as I stared at Yellow in pure shock.  
“Yellow… w-what are we going to do?” I stuttered. For the first time in my entire life, I heard Yellow softly utter the irritating words that she had always despised, “I don’t know.” Her eyebrows furrowed as she bared her teeth in anger. Her fists collided onto the table as she repeated those three words over and over again, as if she couldn’t believe she’d said them.   
I stared at her uselessly, I had no clue what to do. She had never acted this way, with so many emotions bundled into one package of destruction. 

Without saying another word she got up from her chair, and dismissed herself into our room. 

She remained in our quarters for exactly one hour thirty three minutes and twenty seconds. From downstairs I could hear her pounding on the walls, and thumping noises would sporadically be present. Though, when I listened closer I could hear the light sound of sobbing. When all the sound ceased, she walked downstairs and was obviously surprised to see me sitting on the couch worried about her wellbeing. I jolted up from my spot and cupped her face in my hands, to which she held my hands there in response. She sighed into my touch; closing her eyes as she stood.   
“We need to move. If she catches us here, Blue, she’ll shatter us and I cannot even bear the thought,” she said as she pulled away from me. Her face held so much fear… scared of her own creator, and hardly anything scared Yellow. Before I could try and console her more, a knock on the door sounded to which Yellow raised an eyebrow curiously. When she opened the door, she was greeted to a human whom looked at her with wide eyes. He smiled at us, “hello! I’m Steven, I always like to greet my new neighbors and stuff so I decided to drop by!” He said eagerly. I could see it in Yellows face, it was taking every ounce of will not to snap at him so I responded the boy.   
“Hello,” I replied with a smile, “where are you from?” I asked, voice dripping with curiosity.   
“Oh, just over there,” he smiled as he pointed over to a hillside by the water with a strange statue I’d never noticed before. As we held a small conversation, he took notice to my gem that peeked out from my shirt. He tried not to stare at it, but upon noticing his responses became almost frantic. There is no way he could know about gems… right? Yellow stood, clearly on edge, behind me during my entire conversation between the boy, Steven, and me.   
“Where are you from?” He asked me curiously after our conversation had went on for a bit.   
“We are from…” I panicked a bit, I never knew how to answer this question.   
“New York,” Yellow responded as she practically glared at the boy with her eyebrows furrowed.   
The boy smiled as he snuck another glance at my gem again. He was clearly taken back, and couldn’t figure out what to do. Soon though, I heard someone call his name a few times and he dismissed himself with a smile, “Nice meeting you!” 

I sighed a bit, “he knows of my gem.”   
Yellow scoffed, “any sane human would.”   
“It is on my chest, why would anyone look there?”   
“Why wouldn’t they, Blue?”   
“In fact, I take notice of your gem all the time,” she continued as she kissed the diamond on my chest before meeting my lips.   
A distraction, that’s all it was… 

“Where do we need to move to?”   
“I’m unsure, I stopped working at that bank so we are as poor as a pearl,” she sighed.   
“Whites ship will be here in just a few hours, Yellow… I don’t know what to do,” I sobbed.   
She rested a hand on my shoulder and began to think. Then her eyes widened as she pressed a kiss on my lips and my vision went black. I stood inside a Diamond shaped room, and in front of me was a screen that showed Yellow profusely apologizing. She sent me in my gem… that little...a bubble encased me and I blacked out once again. 

—-

I held on to her, as I debated leaving her here or not. I had to hide her… before I could truly decide though I ran outside simply to see where Whites ship was but instead I saw a Pearl, a… fusion, a defective amethyst and that human child. They all stared in shock at my Yellow bubble encasing the gem of Blue Diamond. Their weapons were pulled out fast, but my pride was gone and I was desperate so I simply held on tighter to the bubble and surrendered myself.   
“Yellow...Diamond?” that boy, Steven, sputtered, “so I talked to… Blue…” his eyes rested on Blues gem, “what did you do?” 

The pearl eyed me suspiciously, but they were all too frightened to approach me except for the Steven. He acted as though we were fellow Diamonds, and tried to convince me they wouldn’t hurt me. Though, I knew the truth was: they couldn’t. 

“I thought the Diamonds were giant,” the Amethyst asked as she stared at me.   
“She can change the size of her gem. Only a diamond can do that. That’s why they are giant in the first place, Amethyst,” The pearl stated.   
The fusion stepped closer to me in a very careful manner, and tried to pry my Blue from my hands.   
“Don’t touch her,” I croaked. I never was victim of so many emotions. White was coming. I forced Blue to retreat into her gem. I was trapped by the rebels with Rose Quartz, the same one whom shattered Pink.   
The fusion eyed me suspiciously, as if she couldn’t believe I cared for any gem other than myself.   
“We can put her in the temple,” the Steven said loudly.   
“I don’t have time, I need to hide Blue somewhere… somewhere she wouldn’t look,” I said as I thought of potential places.   
“She?” Steven asked.   
“White Diamond.”   
The gem defects gasped, and the fusion broke apart. This revealed a ruby and a sapphire, who were now engulfed by my words. White Diamond was coming and it would be soon. 

They led me into their base. I suppose it was to get information from me, but they could do anything they wanted to me and I’d tell them nothing. Not that it much mattered.  
“I can’t stay here,” I practically yelled.   
“Why is White Diamond coming to Earth?”   
“I need to leave, she will kill Blue,” I said as a bit of weakness fell from my eye. The Steven looked at his fellow rebels with pleading eyes.  
“They love each other,” he said quietly.   
“Don’t be ridiculous, Steven. Yellow Diamond isn’t capable of feelings like that,” the Pearl snapped.   
“Pearl, just look at her! She’s scared,” the Steven said, “if they wanted to shatter me, they could’ve when I visited them!”   
I didn’t know why a human would vouch for me, but I didn’t stop him.   
“Steven, you just don’t understand.”   
“Take her out of the bubble then, you’ll see!” He yelled.   
“Tell me why White Diamond is coming to Earth or I’ll take her from her bubble,” she threatened.   
“I think I already told you,” I shrugged and gave the Pearl a glare as I held the bubble tighter.   
Steven chimed in, “What if we try talking to her?”   
I snorted, “you’d be lucky if she even realized you existed. She doesn’t talk. She isn’t like other gems. And she surely isn’t like Blue or me. In fact, your best option would be to leave the planet but… you stranded yourselves.”   
“You need us to help you! We have to help each other!” He said.  
“Oh? And what use do I have of a human and some defects?” I snapped.   
“Steven I told you she—“ the Pearl started but was quickly shushed by the quiet fusion who had collected itself, once again, into a single being.   
“We know exactly where you can hid her gem,” the defective Amethyst blurted. I cocked an eyebrow, “I’m listening.”  
“But you have to get White Diamond off the planet.”   
I thought it over, it was next to impossible and I’d most likely die… but if Blue were safe I would be okay.   
“If I am shattered…” I drifted and refused to finish because the weight of Blue being completely alone frightened me so I simply looked down in shame.   
“You should let her out… ya know… to say bye? Just Incase…” Amethyst said softly. I nodded, opened the bubble. 

I snapped awake. Quickly coming to my senses only to see Yellow looking directly at me again.   
“Blue. I—“ she paused for a moment,” if something happens… just know I…” her voice got hushed “I love you.”   
She put my gem closer to hers and I could practically feel the warmth radiating off of it.   
“I love you too.” .   
Then I heard a large splashing of water, and large footsteps pounding on sand. White Diamond has arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys, I forgot about this story completely. I plan to add on to it, and I’m sorry for just ditching the story for a month. Updates will actually start to come out, I should post this weekend. I’m so sorry I forgot about this. I’m working on the next chapter now and already have a draft, I just need to add more, edit and then post. Lol please don’t hate meee.


	7. Chapter 7

“I know you’re here, Yellow. I can feel your presence,” White hissed, “come out at once!”

I quickly bubbled Blues azure gem and handed her to the Amethyst, “I beg of you, don’t hurt her,” I whimpered.  _ Beg _ was not a common word in a Diamonds dictionary, especially mine. The shocked look in the Amethyst’s eyes expressed her apparent surprise, for a Diamond had no weakness. A Diamond is all powerful. A Diamond needs no one. The reality, though, is I need Blue as much as she needs me. The weight of our courts, the weight of our duties would crush us without each other.

 

The salt in the air hit me hard as I became my normal size and faced White. The look of disapproval that floated in her eyes drowned any sort of confidence I had. 

“Where is Blue?” She asked slowly as her eyebrow cocked. 

“Shattered,” I softly choked as I avoided eye contact. She shifted her form to match my height and chuckled as she tried to meet my eyes. 

“Oh, my ignorant Yellow,” she said as she held my chin up, “not for a second would I believe such a pile of lies.” 

Her grip tightened until pain seared my face and threatened my gem. Tears spilled out of my eyes, now free from their iron cage. They’d been withheld around White for so long, the fact a few spilled out caused even more to form. 

“Weak,” White snorted as she threw me to the ground, “I demand you take me to her, or I’ll shatter you on this hunk of space dust.” 

“I’ll take you to Blue…” I replied softly, “I promise,” my voice became practically nothing. The weakness I showed wasn’t expected but it made me more believable...right? I scoffed at that thought, I cried, begged and second guessed myself all on the same cycle. What was I doing? 

 

“Oh, baby, that wasn’t that hard, was it?” She snickered. Wordlessly I crumpled to the ground. 

“I left her, bubbled, in one of the ringed planets in this solar system,” I lied as a few scared tears fell. It was all too much. Way too much. My form faltered, and crackled. 

“Lies!” She screeched, “you will tell me where she is at once! Or I shall crack you.” 

“So be it.” 

“Oh? You accept death too quickly for a Diamond. You’re as defective as the two after you.” 

 

_ “Defective? Blue? Am I defective?”  _

_ “Of course not Pink. Yellow is just angry. You know how she gets, but we still love her and she will always love you.”  _

_ “Really?” _

_ “Of course.”  _

_ “Then why doesn’t she say it?”  _

_ “One day, Pink, Yellow will feel all these bottled emotions at once. It’ll break her. That is why we are with her, Pink,” she took a breath, “always.”  _

 

“Not. as. defective. as. the. one. before. us. all,” I choked. White picked me up by the throat, crushing it between her fingers, “how dare you speak to your superior this way.” Her booming voice filled my ears. The pressure kept building more and more until my gem burned and a scream escaped my throat. 

 

_ “Blue! I hurt myself again,”  _

_ “Oh Pink, how did you do this again? I told you to stay from the sharp objects, you’re still small it’s easy to get hurt,” she said as she held Pinks injury between her fingers.  _

_ “Did you get hurt when you just formed, Blue?”  _

_ She chuckled a bit, “no, but Yellow did. She was as clumsy as you,” she poked Pinks' nose and smiled as she told the story of when I fell down all the stairs in one of my moon bases. They always seemed so happy, they always seemed to be smiling.  _

 

I tried to fight through White’s grasp, kicking and hitting her until she’d be forced to release me. I coughed up yellow blood and spit it in her face. Surprisingly, this is what caused her to drop her grip on my throat. 

I pulled out my sword and welded it against her. 

“Get off this planet. Leave us be,” I sputtered. 

“Don’t play games with me, runt. I always win. I’m better than you in every way. I could break your gem with a snap of my fingers,” she said, narrowing her eyes.

“So do it.” 

“Gladly.” 

She raised her weapon and attempted to bring it down on my head but I quickly moved out of the way and sliced her back with my sword. Her face contorted in pain, “I will kill you then, I will take Blue and fuck her until she can’t even remember your name.” 

 

_ “Yellow?”  _

_ “Yes, Love?”  _

_ “Pink saw us yesterday, she asked me what we were doing.”  _

_ “What did you say?”  _

_ “I told her we were discussing colonies. But she is smart Yellow, like you, she didn’t believe me.”  _

_ “She didn’t let it go, did she?” _

_ “No, she is as stubborn as you,” she said with a smile as she planted a kiss on my lips.  _

_ “In fact, I had to explain love to her just so she’d leave me alone.” _

_ “You’re so good with her,” I said as I rested my forehead on hers.  _

_ “I wish you were too. She looks up to you, Yellow.”  _

_ “I know.”  _

_ “She needs you. She’s scared.”  _

_ “I’m doing my best.”  _

_ “I know you do everything for us, I just want you to talk to her a few times. This is all I request.”  _

_ Silence hung over my quarters.  _

_ “Please?”  _

_ “I’ll try, love.”  _

_ “I know,” she said with another smile and another kiss.  _

 

“You’re a monster, White. She is  _ scared  _ of you,” I growled as I attempted to stab her again. 

“Just as you should be.” 

“Pink was scared too.” 

“Scared of  _ you _ . Don’t pretend like I haven’t heard what you and Blue talked about,” she said as she glared at me and stuck her sword through my shoulder pad. She then quickly kicked me in the stomach, causing me to fall on to my knees. Causing my sword to clatter on the ground. 

“You let  _ emotion  _ consume you, Yellow. Your demise shall be long, and by my blade,” White scoffed. Her sword grazed my neck as she threatened to break my form. Her crooked smile was the last thing my eyes saw before my world went black and I failed every goal I set. 

 

I felt her before, but it all faded away. I knew she was alive but now I just wasn’t sure. Even in the strange state, I was in now, I felt something being pulled from me. 

 

_ “I never tell you enough,” Yellow sighed softly.  _

_ “Oh?”  _

_ “I love you, Blue. You’re my everything, I just think… I need to remind you.”  _

 

Tears fell through the dark nothing that surrounded me, it tore through the inky black and in its stead light flickered around me. Then, as quickly as it had come the bubble was gone and I lay on the ground. 

“I must find Yellow,” I practically screamed as I got up and looked around at these strange gems around me. 

“Pearl? Is this normal?” The Steven asked the white pearl. As a response, the Pearl just looked at me in stunned silence. Her arm guarded him from me. 

“Where are we? Where is she?” 

“We should take her to the beach,” the Steven suggested as he looked up at the Pearl. 

“We can’t,” she responded. 

“But look at her!” 

“Steven is right,” a bigger gem pipped in. 

“But… Garnet?” 

“Steven is right.” 

“Come on, Blue Diamond,” the human said with a smile. 

 

Her gem lay down on the sand, reflecting the sunlight. The glistening yellow gem was, thankfully, not cracked. She simply retreated into her gem, she is still alive. A tear fell down my eye. 

“Oh, how grand! You’ve arrived!” 

I looked at White Diamond with sparkling tears in my eyes, “give her to me,” I said between sobs. 

“What has  _ she  _ ever given _ you _ ,” White said as she narrowed her eyes at me. 

 

_ “Close your eyes!” Yellow said as she let out a rare laugh.  _

_ “I am… I am!” I responded, mimicking her behavior.  _

_ We turned a few corners as we ran through the hallways. Things were so different when we were gemlings.  _

_ “Ok, open your eyes now!”  _

_ When I did I saw a little blue pearl, saluting me.  _

_ “Where did you get her?” I asked, in shock.  _

_ “Well, I know White wouldn’t let you have one… so I made you one!” She said with the biggest smile I’d ever seen on her face.  _

_ “Thank you so much, I love her!”  _

_ “I thought you would, just don’t show her to White,” Yellow said.  _

_ I embraced Yellow tightly, as I held the Pearl.  _

 

“Things you don’t understand.” 

“You sound more and more like her every day,” White said as she pressed her foot on Yellows gem. 

“No! Stop, please!” I screamed as the tears kept falling. 

She snickered in response, bringing her foot down on the gem. Leaving a thick crack on its exterior. 


	8. Chapter 8

 

A wave of pure blue light shot out from me, causing everyone around me to fall in pure pain from my tears. Even the magnificent White Diamond fell victim to merciless crying. They felt the pain of a widow, the pain of a woman who lost a child, the pain of someone with no one left. The previously orange sky got consumed by the blue light.

“You’ve taken everything from me!” I screamed between large sobs, “what more could you want?” 

“S...stop crying… it… it hurts,” the superior diamond begged as she layed on the floor crying large tears. 

“Leave. Never come back to this damned planet,” I said with anger filling my eyes. 

The White gem just looked down and sobbed more, not responding to anything I said. 

I picked her up by her face, and made her look right into my eyes. 

“I am not scared to end you,” I muttered. 

“Just as I’m not scared to end  _ her _ ,” she spat coldly. Her foot pressed harder on the already cracked yellow diamond. 

I took out my sword and pressed it against her neck. Tears dropped into my sword. Tears of anger, sadness, guilt, and helplessness. 

“Do it, and she will be smashed into pieces,” she threatened as she reached to cup my cheek in her hand. 

I pivoted my hand, slicing the sword deep into her neck which made her form crumble back into her gem. 

“Don’t touch me.” 

 

_ “Yellow?” I asked her one day.  _

_ “Yes?”  _

_ “Pink… I should’ve been with her.”  _

_ “There is nothing you could’ve done, Blue. Don’t blame yourself, you’d drown in that guilt.”  _

_ “Perhaps I deserve it.”  _

_ “Don’t you dare say such a thing, Blue. That is absolutely ridiculous,” she said as cupped my cheek and stared at me with a worried look.  _

_ “But if I’d been th-“  _

_ “I have absolutely no use for you when you’re shattered, Blue. I can’t imagine a world in which you were gone too… I don’t know if I could handle that.” _

_ “I hope she knows we loved her,” I said after a few moments of silence.  _

_ “I bet she did.”  _

 

I fell to my knees. I cupped the cracked Yellow in my hands. She’d be corrupted if she  _ could  _ even reform… this was all my fault… 

“I can do it,” the little human, Steven, said all of a sudden. 

I looked at him with small tears in my eyes. 

“You can fix her?” 

“Yeah, but uh… this may look weird but I know what I’m doing,” he assured. 

I handed the cracked gemstone to the boy, only to see him lick his hand and put the afflicted hand on her gem. 

A few seconds past without any sort of payoff, the crack still layed there: it taunted me. Then, a bubble of yellow light encased the gem as it ascended into the sky. It spinned a few times, as the crack began to mend. When the crack had fully disappeared, she began to form. A thicker light engulfed us, it burned my eyes but I practically didn’t feel it. The joy I had felt that she was okay was powerful enough that a wave of joy hit everyone around me. 

When she finished forming, she was on her knee looking down at the ground like a hurt animal waiting to be killed. 

“Yellow?” 

My voice caused her to immediately get up, she turned to face me and let a few tears escape before her lips were glued on mine. Her arms wrapped around my body tightly, so I gripped her face as I wiped away her tears. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered as our lips were apart yet still close enough that they brushed mine when she spoke. 

“We don’t have to worry about her anymore,” I said with a smile and another dozen kisses. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of her arms until I remembered our company, who stood there staring at us with a strange expression on all their faces. 

I pulled away from Yellows arms, but her hand rested on my hip as I picked up Steven. 

“Thank you, I’m grateful for what you’ve done, Steven,” I said as I smiled a small smile. 

“You’re welcome,” he said slowly. I swiftly put him down and leaned into Yellows body. 

“What will you do with…  _ her? _ ” The bigger gem, Garnet, asked as she gestured to Whites gem on the sand. 

“I’d like to cast her into a star…” I said with rage filling my voice, “but… perhaps locking her up on the bottom of the Earth's ocean may be more… obtainable,” I finished with my anger defusing. She couldn’t hurt us anymore. I closed my eyes as I practically dissolved into Yellows hands that rested firmly on my hips. Normally, our contact would cease when other gems were around but at this moment. At this moment, nothing mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is that! I was thinking about maybe making some little stories of their adventures on Earth but I’m not sure if anyone would read it lol, if y’all are interested I might make a little five chapter arc of them on Earth !


	9. Part one of adventures on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow has interesting ways of dealing with her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heck of alot of fluff for you guys to sink your teeth into, enjoy :)

We sat, reading, in our Earth home when I noticed a rare smile creep onto Yellows’ face. She was looking straight at me which caused a weird feeling to brew in the core of my, now hidden, gem stone. It wasn’t normal to have a gem on your body as a human, so Yellow and I simply covered them up. This, though, caused a lot of discomfort but it was better than being outcasted here. We have nowhere to go. 

 

“What is it you’re smiling about?” I asked with a small smirk spreading onto my lips.

“Just you,” she said with what I could have sworn was a wink. 

“You’re ridiculous,” I giggled as I rolled my eyes and began reading again. 

“But you still love me.” 

 

Her attitude had a complete shift after White had come to Earth. I never quite figured out why but she became less… cold. Its as if her own personal winter had thawed and she became anew. I didn't object to this change though, her flirtatious advances were really endearing to me and it was nice to see her smile.

“That I do,” I said, putting my book on the small table by the couch. Her eyes followed my movements, observing the way I got up and taking note of how I put my book down. 

“Come, sit with me,” she said as she opened her arms invitingly. 

“You're such a sap,” I chuckled as I sat down on her lap and nestled my head in the crook of her neck. 

“Who's the sap now?” she asked with a laugh. 

“Shut up and hold me,” I teased.

“Yes, ma’am.” Her arms wrapped around me: holding me tight as if, if she let me go I’d float away. 

“I talked to Steven today,” I stated softly after a few seconds. 

“Oh?” 

“He wants us to visit sometime. I don't know how the others felt about it though.”

“We can visit if you wish to do so,” she said, then kissed my head lightly. 

 

We sat in silence for a while before her small breaths became less constant (we did not need to breath but to act like humans it was necessary) and her grip on me loosened as she drifted to sleep. A small smile spread on my face as I turned to face her. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, so undisturbed, so beautiful. I opened her shirt a small bit, to reveal the gem that laid on her chest. I traced the gem with my finger tip, then rested my head on its warmth. The feel of her gem comforted me, perhaps it reminded me of the bits of homeworld I missed. The deep black void of space decorated in various splatters of color, and the bright specks of light. The nights I’d lay on Yellows chest and stare at these colors analyzing what they all meant as my eyes began to fall. 

~~

When I woke up Yellow was playing with my hair as she smiled at me. 

“How long have you been awake?” I asked in surprise. 

“A few hours,” Yellow stated as if a trance. 

“You could have woken me up!” 

“And ruin your sleep?!” she gasped, “how could I do such a thing?!” 

I rolled my eyes. 

“You've changed so much, you know? What have the Humans done to you?” I laughed as I landed a small kiss on her lips.

“A giant weight was lifted from me, Blue, and it makes me free,” she said as she glanced at my blue gem that peeked out of my shirt. 

“Also, I noticed that my shirt miraculously opened up in my sleep,” she said as she looked me in the eye again.

“I happen to enjoy your shirt open,” I said as I winked at her flirtatiously. She laughed a bit them reached to open my shirt as well, her gaze rested on the smooth skin around the blue diamond. 

“You're beautiful.” 

I kissed her again, which caused our gems to touch the slightest amount and without warning a bright light flashed over both of us. Our kiss broke and I didn't feel Yellow under me anymore, I felt her everywhere. I felt the warmth of her gem and I felt her hidden pain that lurked. 

_ Yellow?  _

**_Blue?_ **

_ What is this?  _

**_Fusion._ **

_ Do you want to stop? _

**_I… Blue is that truly how you feel about me?_ **

_ What?  _

**_I can feel what you think. Its surrounding me. I… Didn't think anyone could feel this way about me._ **

_ None of what White did was your fault. You were trying to protect me, Yellow! Why do you… why don’t you talk to me about this with me? Yellow… I’m sorry you have to deal with this…  _

**_If I was stronger… if I wasn’t weak I could’ve saved you. I could’ve helped you._ **

_ You’re not weak. You make me feel so safe.  _

**_I…_ **

Our form broke and left Yellow and I on the ground with small tears flowing out of her eyes. 

“Yellow… I’m so sorry!” I threw my arms around her. 

“You didn’t…” 

“You’re stuck with me, honey. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you, like it or not.” 

She laughed a bit through the small water droplets, “I’d have it no other way.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa you guys!! *minor spoilers for 'Change Your Mind'*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I was legit squealing when I saw Yellow and Blue hold hands. I love them so much oml. I hope this ship is confirmed in the movie because honestly they are my OTP. I plan on writing something based on the new episode, so be on the lookout!


	10. Chapter 10

I pressed my lips on hers, “you’ve been meeting with Steven a lot lately, love.”

“I’m fond of the child, Blue. I enjoy his company; he reminds me of Pink.” 

“But we must remember he is a Steven not our Pink.”

“Yes, of course.”

“I love you.”

“love you too, Blue,” she kissed me again and headed out the door. I always wondered what they talked about, but decided not to dwell on it. Instead I drew myself a bath; the water could never get as hot as I liked it but it was still as relaxing. I phased off my clothes and sank into the warm water. I closed my eyes and before I knew it; I was asleep. 

 

~~~

 

“Yellow!” Steven yelled in excitement as he ran over to greet me with one of his signature smiles. 

“Hello, Steven,” I responded with the sides of my mouth tugging up a tad bit. 

“This is great! I've got all the crystal gems over, including Connie! Connie isn't a gem but I still think she's a crystal gem,” he rambled, “ but I bet they will be happy to see you and…” he looked behind me, “ where is Blue? Usually you bring her too.”

“She is one of the reasons I wished to speak with you, Steven,” I replied softly then immediately looked to the ground in slight embarrassment. 

“Lets go inside, we can talk in there!” 

He led me inside of the temple where the Pearl, the fus- the Garnet, the Amethyst and a Bismuth, a lapis lazuli, a human, and a peridot all sat at the ‘couch’. 

“Guys! Look who came!” he motioned to me with a big smile resting on his face. They looked shocked. Especially the human and the gems I hadn't seen before. 

“Ye-Yellow Diamond?” the Peridot asked lowly as she began to sidestep behind the Lapis Lazuli who looked less than pleased to be in the same room as me. 

“Hm.. I always thought you… Dictators were bigger,” the Bismuth grunted then said softly, “but that's none of my bismuth.”

“Yellow is a friend now! She lives with Blue in their own--” the Lapis Lazuli interrupted him, “wait… Blue Diamond is here too…” 

“Yeah but she's cool! They are both cool!” 

“How could you say that? Considering all the things they did to us. Considering all the things they  _ can  _ do. Why would you trust them?” 

“Lapis… Don't be like that. They saved Earth from White diamond!” 

Her name stung the small scar that lay in my gemstone. It rattled me from deep within my form to know that she was still alive. Somewhere deep in the ocean depths. I flinched at the mention of her name. 

“Hah! Like I'd believe Yellow… Or Blue diamond would care for anything but themselves. They are heartless, Steven.” 

“Did you forget that I'm standing right here? Or am I supposed to just stand here and take it?” The Lazuli looked at me with anger then back at Steven with softer eyes. 

“Steven…”

“Actually, Lapis, Steven is right. Yellow and Blue Diamond played a role in saving Earth, and i've definitely seen them care,” the Garnet stated as she looked at me with a small wink. 

“Okay… but I don’t trust her, Steven,” The Lazuli grunted as she eyed me suspiciously. 

“Well, while I just  _ adored  _ our chat. I need to talk to Steven,” I said then quickly added, “alone.” 

The Garnet smiled to herself, and chuckled, “come on guys let’s give them some space.”

The room drained and Steven plopped onto the couch. I began pacing. 

“When Blue and I came to earth, we interrupted a ceremony. What were you celebrating?” 

“It was Garnets wedding,” he said as he grinned, “Ruby and Sapphire were getting married!” 

“Married. Yes, that is was my inquiry was about. I want to get married, how do I accomplish that?” 

The half human looked at me with surprise and then a wide smile appeared on his mouth. 

“Awww are you and Blue going to get married?” 

I looked down: flustered at his words.

“i… Uh i hope so… I need to ask her if she…” 

“Say no more, yellow! My friends and I are going to help you ask Blue in the best way possible!” the child said as he grabbed my hand and led me outside the house to where the other gems stood around talking.

“We are going to help Yellow ask Blue to marry her!” he yelled. 

“We are?” the Peridot and Lapis Lazuli asked in unison. 

~~~

 

Black surrounded me with its daunting presence. It engulfed my senses and cackled at my inability to see. 

_ “It was all your fault Yellow was cracked in the first place. It was all your fault White came, and watch it be your fault when Yellow Diamond is shattered,” a voice yelled over the darkness before fading away laughing.  _

 

My eyes shot open as I found myself in Yellows arms. She was carrying me to our bed from what I presumed was the bath. 

 

“Yellow?” 

“Oh, apologies, Blue. I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“How long were y-“

“I was only gone for two hours. Now, please, Blue, get some sleep.” 

“Are you going to sleep too?” 

“Do you want me to?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then I will, just make sure you go to bed. All the stars above us know that sometimes sleep isn't always on your mind,” she winked at me and flashed me one of her small smiles that were reserved for me. 

She laid me down gently on the bed before she, herself, laid down next to me. She hooked my waist with her arm and pulled me closer to her. I was wrapped in her glorious warmth that was greater than any hot bath could ever take. The small chest movements she made and the feeling of her hard hand pressed against my skin made me feel so… _ loved.  _

She pressed a small kiss on the back of my neck,

“goodnight, love.”

“goodnight, my dear.” 

 

~~~ 

 

“This took a lot more planning than I thought. I…” I stopped and coughed out the rest of my words, “i'm sorry that I crashed your wedding,” I finished as I looked at Garnet.

“Oh, it's fine. I'll just crash yours,” she said with a wink before walking toward the Pearl and the Amethyst. 

“Hey, Yellow! Tonight's the night! Are you nervous?” Steven asked with a smile. 

“I… Don't think so. I just feel like a giant weight is being pressed against my gemstone.”

“You’ll do great! It’s okay to be nervous, just remember the plan and you'll be fine!”  

 

Will a nervous huff, I walked toward Blue and my house. She opened the door slowly as if she were paranoid about something and in unison we said,

“I have something to tell you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t be afraid to leave comments I don’t bite too hard;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah sorry for the wait guys! One chapter left!

“What is the problem, dear?” I asked quickly as I rushed to cup her face in my hands. 

“I’ve been hiding something from you, Yellow. I didn’t believe it was important at first but it’s becoming more of an issue…” 

“Blue… you’re starting to scare me a bit,” I said as I removed my hands from her face and traveled them down to her waist. 

“I think White got out of her bubble… because I’ve been having strange nightmares ever since we stepped foot on this planet that turned into reality.”

I laughed. I had no idea why I had the response. White Diamond could have escaped from her bubble and she could’ve very well been on her way to finish cracking me… yet I laughed. Maybe the mere  _ thought  _ of White breaking out of her bubble scared me to the point of this mixed response. 

“What is it? I am completely serious, Yellow. Do not treat my emotions like a joke,” she said as she looked at the ground and wiggled out of my grasp. 

“Apologies,” I paused for a bit before swallowing and beginning again, “Blue, you have nothing to worry about. You and I both bubbled her. She would need to be fully formed to break a bubble, nothing can free her from her prison. We made sure of it, and if she does come… I'll have you know that I have been forming extra muscles to make myself look extra intimidating,” I said with a small grin and a wink. 

“You’re ridiculous,” she chuckled with that award winning smile. 

“Oh, I know.” 

The smile faded out fast, like the blowing out of a candle. 

“Can we please check?”

“Of course, my Blue.”

She flashed a grin again. 

“Thank you, Yellow. We must leave now if we want to avoid Stevens never ending stream of questioning.” 

She laid a kiss on my lips and then proceeded to walk towards the sea. The waves lapped up the sand with a soft rolling noise, and the sun still stood tall in the deep blue sky littered with only a few small clouds. 

My mind was running so fast. Thinking about so many different things at once… What if White was out of her bubble? What if I never ask Blue to marry me? What if I say something stupid (like i'm prone to do nowadays, I blame Earth) ? What if White attacks Blue? What if she shatters Steven? I glanced over my shoulder and saw Steven who looked incredibly confused. He was ready to continue our plan of me proposing to Blue but it seemed that plan would have to be put on hold. I sighed and tagged behind my lover: who was already underneath the waves. 

We formed to full size to get there faster, but it would still take a long time. We put her in what Steven called the ‘Marianas trench’ which was a dark trench in the ocean, a perfect prison for a being of light. It was quite the distance from Beach City which made it all the better but we could make it in a few hours due to our larger size. 

“Are you frightened?” I asked Blue softly as I placed my hand on her back. The water didn’t distort our voices too much but they did make are voices a bit deeper than normal. When we first dropped Whites gem here Blue had noted how alluring it had made me sound. 

“Perhaps I should be. But I'm not. I have you with me,” she responded. 

I took her hand in mine. 

“I always will be.” 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Blue,” I said softly. It had always gotten easier to say it, to show that emotion. I think it must’ve been an Earth thing, an Earth thing to actually show you love your partner instead of just assuming they know. I’m proud to love Blue. I suppose that’s why I wanted to marry her at all. It was a way to let her know I truly love her and I always will. Well… that is if I ever ask her. 

 

It was a far walk. Farther than I remembered but that is probably because my first visit I hadn’t been boiling with rage. Blue was holding my hand tighter than before as she looked over the edge for the green bubble, when she failed to find it her tears meshed together with the salty sea water. She was overwhelmed. I couldn’t hold it against her. 

“It’s ok, Blue, perhaps we simply looked over it,” I said as I squeezed her hand, “you’ve only looked for a few seconds.” 

“What if she really is out of her bubble?” Blue said, sobbing.

I pushed the hair out of her face and held her closer to me. I kissed her tenderly. 

“We will find the bubble. If we don’t… maybe she was eaten by a fish or another strange creature that calls this planet home,” I said and kissed her again. She buried her head in my neck and began to sob again, adding to the water of the ocean. I stroked her hair mindlessly as she cried. I remembered back to the days where she’d cry like this for days… for years. Even in this state, she made me weak. With her beautiful azure eyes, and her plump lips… her curves and her demeanor. It all drove me insane. Even when I first met her I knew I had to protect her more than I’d protect my own court. Oh, who knew? The glorious Yellow Diamond and her perfect empire could be taken out swiftly if they had ever taken Blue Diamond. If a planet had ever taken Blue or me, however, White would simply believe we were a lost cause. Maybe that is what made her perfect. 

When I glanced to my right I saw it, the glorious green bubble that held the cowardly gem of White Diamond. 

“Blue. I found it,” I said softly as I pressed a light kiss on her temple. 

She slowly peeled away from me, and began toward the small bubble. 

“See?” I said, “trapped.” 

“Yes…” she said cautiously, “trapped.”

“Will we ever let her out, Yellow?”

“Maybe one day. But not while Steven is still around.” 

“I still can’t get over that.”

“What, dear?”

“One day. A day we can never foresee. We will lose Pink again, but this time… this time it’ll be faster. We will see the decline. We will watch as the strength in his human body will dissipate into nothing… and her gem will die. He will die. And for once, once in our entire existence. We will be powerless.” 

  
  


The walk back was quiet. She would comment on the occasional fish or two but we didn’t exchange words. I thought too hard on what she told me. 

_ We will be powerless.  _

And she was right. I will be forced to stand, helplessly, by his side until he is just… gone. At least with Pink… I knew it was  _ my  _ fault. I knew who I could blame. But with his inevitable fate… no one could be at fault. I couldn’t blame anything. I could just sit, and wallow. Just as Blue did. 

 

The dry sand felt wonderful under my wet feet. I hated wading in the water. It filled my head with too many thoughts, it littered my head with static: a side effect from the lack of light. I thought back to Pink. Milenna in that tower… her mind must’ve wander to other planets. Which very much explains her yearning to feel those planets instead of vaguely making out the shapes in the static. 

_ A day we can never foresee.  _

 

~~~ 

 

3 Days Later… 

 

Her breaths grew more rapid, and though her eyes were close her eyes behind were moving rapidly. It’s as if she were scanning the backs of her lids for something, but the grunts she produced made it seem like she didn’t find what she was looking for. The big blue diamond that lay in the valley of her breasts began to light up faintly, it let off the bluest, most beautiful shade I’ve ever seen. Inside the color lay an image of conflict. 

 

A small Pink Diamond appeared from thin air, she begged for a colony. She bent down her head to her superior, yet was turned down. Pink stormed off. Her face was constantly changing. Changing Rose Quartz, changing Pink Diamond, changing Rose Quartz… Pink… Rose Quartz. Her sword was welded against Blue. Her sword then was welding against, who I could assume was, me. The Rose Quartz held no remorse. She talked about her plan to overthrow us. She talked about destroying the physical form of one of us to practically leave the other defenseless. She was never one for our relationship. Her sword settled between my eyes. My form was faltering. Her eyes were watering. This didn’t go according to plan. 

 

I rested a few kisses on her gem. 

“It’s okay, Blue. It isn’t real. You know it isn’t real.”

The image changed. 

It was me. I was laying on top of her, kissing down her neck… 

 

I chuckled to myself, falling back to sleep quickly knowing that Blue was definitely  _ not  _ having a nightmare anymore. 

 

I woke up earlier than Blue. I had to prepare myself to ask her the question. It all had to be perfect to the point where she couldn’t say no. I decorated the beachside with beautiful blue balloons and decorations. There were seashells arranged into the words 

“Will you marry me?” 

which is unfortunately an idea I cannot take credit for. It seemed that Steven had been planning this ceremony for longer than even  _ I  _ have. 

At around noon, Blue had gotten up from our bed and trudged downstairs with her hair in every direction except where it needed to be and her sleeping attire had changed from last night. 

“I was wondering when you were going to wake up,” I said lightly. A dark blue coral blush appeared at her cheeks, no doubt related to some of the dreams she dreamt up last night. I kissed her softly. 

“Do you want to go to the beach today? I heard it’s really pretty weather.”

“Where did you hear that?” She asked 

“I bought a newspaper today, Blue. It’s a paper that contains everything you need to know about the day. It’s really funny to read the ignorance of human nature.” 

“Sounds interesting.”

“So? What do you say? Maybe we can visit Steven today as well.”

“Sounds fun,” she said with a smile. So with that, she formed herself a cloak and more presentable hair. And hand in hand we walked out the door together. 

 

After spending an hour on the beach, talking about everything but nothing at all I turned to her positioned myself in the way Steven had informed me to. I pulled pulled out the small box that practically burned in my pocket and asked the question that had been scorching  my mind ever since I knew what it could mean. 

“Blue, will you marry me?” 

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

“I…” her voice broke and her look of surprise startled me a bit then suddenly a wide smile spread across her face, “of course I will.” 

She jumped into my arms, both of us laughing like lowly gems. I spun her around a few times, only to realize she was no longer in my arms. I looked down at my hands, at my feet, at my gemstone and gasped in complete horror. What had we done? I touched my face. I ran my hands through my hair.

_ Yellow?  _

“Blue?” 

“What did we do?” She asked in a voice not her own. 

“I…Steven!” 

The hybrid ran toward us with stars in his eyes. 

“You guys fused?!” He hugged our oversized leg. 

“You guys look so cool! How does it feel?”

“I… this isn’t allowed,” I said softly as I broke away from the unfamiliar form. Blue and I laid on the ground, shaken up by what had just happened. 

“Why did we…?” I began to say before Steven interrupted. 

“I ship it!” Steven shouted.

“Steven. Why are you yelling?” Pearl asked as she walked toward the boy. 

“Yellow and Blue fused!”

“They… wah?” She looked at us with a confused stare. 

I looked at Blue, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do such an act.” 

She met my eyes but they didn’t hold any regret.

“That… was… no need to apologize,” she said with a small grin before breaking eye contact. 

“Homeworld would have our gems if they found out…we have  _ shattered  _ gems for doing what we did!” 

“Yes. I’m aware. But this  _ isn’t  _ Homeworld. This is Earth,” she said as she got up and offered her hand to me. I quickly took it and stood. 

I thought over our actions silently as Garnet began to speak, “I didn’t think this outcome was plausible.” 

“Isn’t this cool, Garnet?” Steven asked. 

 

I zoned out as they talked about stars knows what. 

How could I, Yellow Diamond,  _ enjoy  _ an activity such as fusion. Fusion is made only for those who need to utilize it in combat, nothing more, nothing less. I didn’t need fusion for combat… so why did it trigger? How does fusion even happen? The amount of questions I had outweighed my answers. I barely even knew Diamonds could fuse… Blue and I have touched before so it definitely couldn’t have been that. For the first time

 

_ Yellow. _

 

I truly didn’t understand what was going on.

 

_ Yellow!?  _

  
  


_ Yellow! Are you listening? _

 

“Pardon me. I just zoned out for a few moments.” 

“I think we should fuse again,” Blue said then quickly added, “if y-you want to, of course.”

I had to admit that I was extremely curious as to what we could do as one being, I also enjoyed the closeness I felt with Blue. We were one, magnificent, gleaming Diamond. But if White has escaped like Blue had envisioned… shed have our gems. She’d shatter us. 

“Blue…”

“I want to understand how it works. You were so… close to me… so open. I knew what you felt. I knew what you thought.”

“Blue, you’ve always hated fusion. You shattered so many because of it. What changed?”

“I never knew it felt like that,” she said as she held onto my shoulders like a life force. She pressed a kiss on my lips I kissed her back for a second but then pulled away, “not in front of Steven,” I whispered. In response she winked at me and we started to dance. I couldn’t say no to her face. Besides my curiosity outweighed my fear. My hand held her waist close to my body and her eyes looked straight into mine. We swayed for a bit before I felt a glow from deep within my gem and we became our combined form. 

_ Green Diamond.  _

Garnet smiled at me. 

“Are you making fun of me?” I asked softly. 

“No! No. I just never thought I’d see former rulers of homeworld fused out of love. Something I’d never  _ seen  _ on homeworld.”

I touched the two gems on my chest, “love.” 

“Woah, why haven’t you guys fused before?” Steven asked with giant stars in his eyes. 

“Fear

,” I said almost immediately, “they felt fear.” 

I cocked my head in confusion then immediately began to smile, “wait! Wait! I’ve got a wedding to finish planning!” I practically yelled as I broke apart and became two beings. 

When we unfused Blue and I were holding each other, kissing, right on the beach without shame. When our kiss broke Blue looked up at me with the widest eyes I’ve ever seen, “I’d like it if we fused more…” 

I smiled back, “me too.” 

 

After a few days of intense planning I finished all the preparations for Blue and my wedding. I must say, planning an event with only what humans call an ‘iPad’ is tough. The device is nothing near as advanced as the screens I used on homeworld. Though that is beside the point. The wedding was ready to commence and I have never been more excited for a gathering in my entire millions of years of existence. 

 

“Are you excited, Yellow? I know I am! This is the second wedding I’ve been to in like two months,” Steven said with a wide smile on the day of the wedding. 

“To be honest with you, Steven, I feel like I’m going to destabilize,” I said. 

“It’ll be fun! We will all be there to support you guys! It’s all going to go great!”

“If you say so,” I closed my eyes and inhaled, “okay. I’m ready.” 

“That’s the spirit,” he yelled as he ran out the door presumably to meet with Blue. 

 

I felt utterly ridiculous in the clothes that I wore. It was a long yellow dress that hugged my waist and legs tightly. I was sure that if I needed to breath this dress would definitely get in the way. I wanted to wear my normal attire but Blue and Steven both insisted I wear something else and I, after many attempts to argue, gave in. 

Steven burst into the room, interrupting my thoughts.

“Yellow! It’s all ready. You can come out now! And don’t be nervous! It’ll be adorable!” 

I took a deep breath to try and calm the nerves that creeped up on me.

 

As I stepped outside a thick blush coated my cheeks as I saw what Blue was wearing. It was a short blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly. She bore a large smile and her hair was up in a crown-like formation. She looked stunning. Absolutely stunning. 

 

I felt Steven tug my arm lightly because I hadn’t been moving. I was simply staring at Blue with red corrupting my face. As I walked toward Blue I noticed that she held a light blush on her own face. 

 

A few words were spoken as I met Blues beautiful eyes, and after the talking ceased Blues lips fell quite hard on my own. Her hands gripped my face tightly and my own fingers found her waist. She pulled me closer, and closer until we were a single being. 

 

I laughed at the freedom I had. A freedom to be myself. A freedom to live and simply exist. I had tried to form a few times before but the shining white light of White Diamond had always shattered any chance of my existence. Green diamond. Such a beautiful thought. Made of such beautiful thoughts. Well, that is before it all came crashing down. 

 

The ocean began to quake an abnormal amount as the water rose tremendously and White Diamond appeared from the sea foam. 

“After everything. You trapped me in a bubble? Oh but foolishly you led me right toward you. Foolishly you didn’t make it strong enough,” White Diamonds cackling laughter vibrates through the two gems that sat, fearful, in my chest. But I didn’t break. I didn’t give in. 

“Oh~ you fused?” She snickered, “oh Yellow, weaker than ever. And Blue if only you could live without constant reassurance, you’d be way better off,” she grabbed me tightly as she examined my form. 

“Leave them alone!” A voice peeped from behind me. Steven. He had his shield up and ready to attack the monarch of homeworld.

“Foolish child. This is none of your concern,” she smiled as she grabbed the blue gem that sat, screaming, on my chest. The other yelled, she tried to hold on. She tried to not give her up. 

The blue gemstone was yanked out of me with a sickening pop before I deformed and left two broken hearted gems behind me. 

 

“White! Leave her alone… it was me that insinuated the fusion,” I screamed at White who was clutching Blue with such force that I was frightened she’d break. 

“Weak,” White snickered as she dropped me and began addressing Blue. 

“You destabilized me.  _ Didn’t you? _ ” 

Silence. 

“You are to respond when spoken to!” 

“Y-yes. My Diamond.” 

“You made a mistake,” I watched as White squeezed Blues physical form until she screamed in response. 

I pulled out my weapon. Plunging it deep into her leg and coursing all the energy I could into the blade. The white gem fell quicker than I had imagined. 

 

“Yellow?! Yellow!” 

 

My eyes snapped open. 

“Dearest, are you alright?” Her hand sat on my cheek as she gazed into my eyes. 

“I-I”

“It’s okay. It was just a dream,” she said as she held me close to her. I felt the cold metal of the ring that sat on her finger, and sighed. Blue was mine. Just as I was hers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me guys! The waits were long and I’m really sorry about that, school has been really stressful and I haven’t had time to write. Anywho, I do have another Bellow fic in the works (I have an idea at least lol) I’m working on a prologue so y’all can give me your thoughts on it :)


End file.
